


The Phone Call

by The_Rose_Witch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Protective Siblings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_Witch/pseuds/The_Rose_Witch
Summary: One day Rose got an unexpected phone call that made her bad day much better. I didn't know what summary to give this. It's something that I wrote years ago. It's very, very short.





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, The Rose Witch, do not own The Percy Jackson books.  
> Thank you to my beta, RogueBlueMoon (I think that their name has changed now.) on fanficition.net.

My name is Rose and I am a daughter of the goddess Aphrodite, but I'm not your normal one. Unlike most children of Aphrodite, I'm not all about love and looks. Most of my brothers and sisters don't like me or want anything to do with me because of this. I don't stay at camp year round, even though I don't have family outside of camp. And though we're not supposed to have one, I have a cell phone that I have off most of the time, because no one at camp likes to use phones and I don't really have friends outside of camp. To remind myself that Aphrodite is my mother, I put her name into my cell phone with no number.  
Then one day something happened. A little girl around the age of 7 with long blonde hair was looking over a railing. Then she leaned over too far and fell. I was right under the part of the low bridge she fell from. I did what I could, to try and catch her, but what ended up happening was that she fell right on me. The little girl wasn't hurt, just really scared. I, on the other hand, had a scrapped up back, a cut on my leg needing some stitches (stupid rock), and a very sore arm. The doctor didn't want me to leave until he talked to one of my parents, but I used the mist to make him let me leave since I didn't know my dad and I had no way to get in touch with my mom. That night, after taking something for the pain, I went to bed only to wake up a little later to Aphrodite by Kylie Minogue.  
My phone. I picked it up and looked to see who was calling on one of the rare times I have my phone on. The name was Aphrodite. 'What?' I thought.  
I answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, love. How are you?"  
"Mother?"  
"Yes, love."  
"I'm fine, Mother. Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say that I am proud of who you are and what you did today. Also to say thank you, that little girl is one of your sisters."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes, and on her way to camp."  
"That's good."  
"Also know that I love you, no matter what. I fell for your father not for his looks, but for his caring heart. He would have loved who you are, but he passed away before you were born."  
"Thank you for telling me. I never knew what happened to him."  
"You're welcome, dear."  
"Is that why I'm not like my brothers and sisters?" I finally asked.  
"Yes it is, love. I'm sorry Rose but I must go. I love you and so proud of who you have become. Never forget that."  
"Goodbye, Mother."  
"Goodbye, Rose," with that she hung up. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that there was a number listed under Aphrodite. I then changed it from saying Aphrodite to saying, mom.  
Then I got a text message that said:  
'Call me whenever you really need to talk or if your siblings start to get to you. And don't worry about talking to me, the monsters won't find you.  
Love,  
Mom ;)'  
I looked up and said, "Thank you Mom, for everything."


End file.
